The Grinch Next Door
by JonasGeek
Summary: Blaine Anderson is putting on a musical combining all of the grades for one spectacular holiday show! While Blaine is excited about Christmas and his musical will his neighbor the Grinch, otherwise known as the mysterious Kurt Hummel, try to pull him into his holiday blues? Or will Blaine help Kurt in ways he didn't imagine, or quite possibly Kurt could help Blaine.


_Well hello there everyone! I know it's sort of been a while since you've heard from me, but I am still here. I looked back and realized I've barely posted anything this year and while it majorly had to do with finishing school, it is also my life. It has not been a good year for me, but I hope to have a better one next year. I still want to post the sequel to Road Trip, which I have been flip flopping about a few things on, so I think in January you can look out for that one._

_But you are here because of the linky link you clicked on! Every year I have been posting a Christmas story and this year wasn't any different. To be honest this was my third attempt at a Christmas story. I have two others I started, but I didn't have the sense to finish them, but this one sort of flew away and it ended up being a bit longer than I expected it too. So here is my silly little story, The Grinch Next Door!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters. The songs borrowed is Whos Love Christmas from How the Grinch Stole Christmas! The Musical_

* * *

><p>Blaine loved the holiday season. He was one of those people who were happy the whole season long. Once Thanksgiving was over, he was already planning his schedule for the Christmas season.<p>

There were times that he went home for Christmas and other times he decided to stay in his small New York apartment instead. And this year he was staying in New York. He wasn't spending Christmas alone, and no he didn't have a boyfriend, it was going to spend it with some friends who were also staying home.

The only problem Blaine did have with the holidays was his grouchy, but handsome, neighbor. Most of the year they didn't interact much, but one year his neighbor angrily knocked on the door and shoved the wreath Blaine had hung on everyone's doors in his arms with out much of a word. Blaine said that one day he would find out his neighbor's problem with Christmas.

As mentioned before though, Blaine's neighbor was handsome and amazing and to be honest Blaine wanted to get to know him, but he wasn't sure how. They seemed to live in two different worlds. Blaine worked as a music teacher at one of the schools and played piano for the local community theater productions. While he isn't sure what exactly his neighbor does, but some girl sometimes come by to talk to him and another woman which usually ends in some banging cupboards.

Blaine was hard at work with the students at school re-creating the story How the Grinch Stole Christmas. He was working with all grades in the production and it required a lot of time and energy. He had stayed late at school with rehearsals almost every night and some of the students are worried they wouldn't be ready for their performance on the fifteenth, but he had no doubt the students would push themselves to get it done in only tens days.

When Blaine walked into his building he walked up the stairs and as he was walking to his door, his neighbor opened up their door and stepped out. He smiled brightly at him, "Good evening Kurt."

Blaine had learned his name a few days after he moved in on accident because a delivery man brought a package to his apartment instead of Kurt's. He happily delivered the package to Kurt that night when he saw he was home introducing himself as a new neighbor. Kurt wasn't all that friendly then either. He mumbled thanks and shut the door in Blaine's face. That is sort of when Blaine knew he lived next to a Grinch.

"Hello," Kurt said checking the buttons on his jacket and then shoving his hands in his pockets.

Watching as his neighbor walked down the stairs, Blaine wondered why Kurt wasn't friendly and hoped to one day find out. Blaine walked into his apartment and smiled as his cat ran between his legs happy to see his personal heater and food preparer, at least that is what Blaine thinks Sassy thinks of him.

"Okay Sassy," Blaine said setting down his bag and moved to walk into the kitchen. He opened the cupboard and opened a can of food for the cat meowing at his feet. He mixed half of it in the dry food that was sitting in the bowl and covered the rest for later. "There you go."

After Blaine fed Sassy, he went about finding some dinner for himself. He found some soup and decided to heat it up in a bowl in the microwave. After he ate his dinner, he went to the living room and took out his papers to go over the budget once again for their musical because some of the Whoville carolers outfits didn't have the hoods they needed yet.

When he finally figured out everything he needed too, Blaine decided to go to bed and wake up tomorrow to start the entire process all over again.

Blaine walked into school bright and early. He needed to talk to the principal about their plans for the show and he wanted everything perfect. Knocking on the door frame he smiled at the woman sitting behind the desk. "Morning Janet, I was wondering if we could have that talk now."

"Of course Blaine come on in." Janet Wiseman is a principal that Blaine could have only hoped for. She is constantly making sure the arts has enough money to run it's programs and if not she will find a grant or some way to get it done. Blaine is much appreciated of this since he knows many schools in New York have dropped them.

"Great," Blaine said sitting down in the seat across from her.

"I hope this isn't about your budget," Janet said with a smile.

Blaine laughed, "No actually it's about the venue."

"Oh, well I thought you were having the show at the high school?" she asked him.

"We are," Blaine said, "But I wondered since parking is quite limited at the high school, why don't we have a shuttle that the families can take from the elementary school to the high school."

Janet tapped her finger on the desk, "Wouldn't that cost money for a bus?"

"It would," Blaine said and he pulled a paper out, "But last night I figured out that we would have enough money for it to be possible. What do you think?"

Janet smiled at Blaine, "I think it's a great idea. I will call the high school and discuss it with them first though. You know Blaine, I imagine you running your own show in a few years, but on the big lights of broadway."

With his cheeks turning red, Blaine shook his head, "No, I don't think I could. I would miss the kids too much."

"I figured," Janet said with a laugh, "But I will call the principal today and we will discuss that idea of yours."

"Thank you so much," Blaine smiled at her, "And I can't wait for you to finally see the end product."

"I can't wait myself, to be honest when you first came to me with the idea I thought you were crazy," Janet told him.

"I am," Blaine stood up from the chair, "I need to get going and I know you are busy, so I will talk to you later."

Janet gave him a nod, "Alright, see you later Blaine."

Blaine smiled as he walked out of the principal's office and saw the office clerk sitting at her seat. "Good morning Millie, how are you this morning?"

"Oh wonderful," Millie said with a sigh, "I just found out my parents want to come to my house for Christmas."

"Well that can't be too horrible," Blaine said leaning on the counter.

Millie gave him a look, "The in-laws are already coming, and it's going to be a mad house."

"Just throw in some squirrels hidden in your tree and an Uncle Eddie then you will have your very own Christmas Vacation," Blaine teased.

"Go away now," Millie said and then she smiled brightly at a little boy who walked in, "Good morning Derek what can I do for you this morning?"

Blaine checked his mailbox before heading to his classroom and he popped his head into one of the other classrooms, "Good Morning Miss Cohen-Chang," he grinned at her.

Tina looked up from her desk, "Oh good you're here." She stood up, "I looked for those cloaks you wanted and found them last night." She handed him a box, "And trust me looking through my old high school clothes was not fun."

Opening up the box, Blaine was excited to find different cloaks in colors they didn't have yet, "Thank you so much Tina these are going to help a bunch. And now I won't have to buy as many."

"Do you think your kids will be ready?" Tina asked sitting on top of one of the desks.

"I know they will," Blaine said to her. "I just worry about the kids spirit is all. They seem sort of down, and while I know our props are getting there they should be done."

Tina leaned forward on her hands, "Well I imagine recreating a whole Seussical-filled world is a tall order," she teased.

Another teacher walked into the room, "Did someone talk about Blaine's show again?"

"Stop it Sam," Blaine said to his friend and colleague, "I swear this year's show is going to make up for the disaster that was my first year here."

"Oh I don't know if anything can make up for that train wreck," Sam teased.

Tina laughed, "I mean the kids running around on stage or the ones reading from the books, I don't really know what was worse."

Blaine picked up the box of cloaks Tina had given him, "Fine, say what you will, but come ten days from now it will be the best damn student production of How The Grinch Stole Christmas you all have ever seen!"

"What your language," Sam teased his friend.

"I'm leaving and if you two even think of skipping with helping out this Saturday just know I caught you two making out at that one staff birthday celebration," Blaine said squinting his eyes and walked out leaving his friends. He knew neither of them truly minded if Blaine told anyone, but it was something they would prefer didn't get out to the rest of the staff.

During the day, Blaine had all of the students that came in work on their parts for the production. Most of them were just in the chorus singing some of the main songs. In the musical, Max the dog played a big part. He luckily had brothers, one a senior Jonathon and the other seventh grader Taylor that volunteered to play old and young Max. They were perfect together. The Cindy Lou Who was a sixth grader that Blaine had known the previous year, her name is Lillian. He wanted someone younger, but it was always difficult for the younger ones to memorize lines. He was happy with his choice and the junior, Ryan that was the Grinch put his heart and soul into the performance.

This Saturday was going to be their first run through of the show all together. Blaine had visited the middle and high schools to discuss with the students what they would need to do and how to behave. He was happy to collaborate with the other music teachers, but they let him have most of the creative control on the project.

While he was looking forward to putting the entire production together on Saturday, half of the sets weren't done and the Grinch's costume looked awful the first time Ryan tried it on. He truly hoped for some sort of Christmas miracle through all of this.

At the end of the day, Blaine packed up his things and headed to the high school to work on the production. When he arrived students ran up to him yelling about how something happened, but he couldn't understand what because everyone was talking at once.

Picking up the whistle from around his neck, Blaine gave one short blast making them all freeze. He forgot he left the whistle on his neck from the last class he had that day, "Okay, one person please tell me what is going on."

"Three of our main actors are sick," a senior, Carly, Blaine had gotten to know over the last few months.

"Alright, let's just see this out," Blaine said opening up his binder which held everything for the production inside. "Who is sick?"

"Tommy, Simon, and Hannah," Carly said to him.

Blaine bit his bottom lip, they played a few of the main Whos in the story, but they weren't his main players, "Okay, we will work it out. For right now we need to go over our lines to get off the books by Monday."

"Off book by Monday!?" Ryan said loudly, "I've hardly memorized half the lines."

"Then I suggest you start reciting more," Blaine said to him, "You wanted this, you fought for this, now show me you can do this!"

Ryan scoffed, "You know Mr. Anderson I don't if your optimism is enough to get us through."

"I think it is," Lillian said with a bright smile as she walked in. Since she was the youngest one at most of the rehearsals and had Blaine as a teacher the years previous, they had become pals through this venture.

"See Lillian is in the spirit," Blaine said and turned to the rest of the group, "Now let's all get in that spirit and run through our lines!"

That night when Blaine went home he was exhausted. He meant it when Blaine said he wanted the kids off book by Monday, but that was only four days away and he doesn't know if it's possible. Taking out his keys from his back pocket, he accidentally let go of his binder and everything scattered on the floor, "No."

Blaine kneeled down and started to pick up the papers from the floor. He didn't notice someone helping him until he came out of his own world. "Oh uh," and he looked up to see his neighbor, Kurt, helping him, "Thank you."

"Bad day?"

This was quite possibly the biggest turn around Blaine had ever had. He looked around first to make sure he wasn't being Punk'd and then looked back at Kurt, "Sort of."

"What is this stuff?" Kurt asked looking through the papers.

"It's my production binder," Blaine told him as he tried to put the papers back in neatly. "The schools are putting on a show and I'm head of it."

"Christmas show huh?" Kurt handed the papers over to Blaine.

Blaine roughly added the pages and gave the guy standing in front of him a hard look, "Yes and what is wrong with that?"

"Nothing, I just would have assumed you would have chosen something with more happy tunes," Kurt said, "I mean How the Grinch Stole Christmas is a bit sad."

"And what do you know about Christmas stories?" Blaine asked him angrily, and then his shoulders fell. "I'm sorry, that was rude. I just had a long day and then a long rehearsal with the students, and took it out on you."

Kurt leaned on the wall and looked Blaine up and down, "I wouldn't have pegged you for a school teacher."

"It's a blessing and a curse," Blaine shrugged. "The kids are down about not be ready, but I don't get it because I know if they put their minds to it, they would be."

"You sound like a greeting card," Kurt laughed.

"Whatever," Blaine waved his hand, "I know it be the greatest production ever, but they have worked so hard and I know those students could do anything."

"And it has nothing to do with you coming home later than usual these past few weeks," Kurt said with a small smile on his face, "Yeah I've noticed. I figured that guy you were dating came back, but since I didn't hear you through my walls then I figured it was just something you were doing."

Blaine blushed and looked down at his feet, "I should...um head in for the night I have another long day ahead of me tomorrow."

"Of course, wouldn't want the teacher to be tired," Kurt said to him, "Au voir." He buttoned up his coat and shoved his hands into his pockets as he was walking down the stairs.

After unlocking the door, Blaine was greeted by Sassy, who was quite upset that Blaine was later than usual. "I'm sorry Sass, it's just everything that could have gone wrong, did go wrong. The new Grinch costume just sheds green fur everywhere, Cindy Lou Who twisted an ankle, and then I had a Who disaster when someone washed the red with the yellow pants. Now we have red spotted yellow pants!"

Sassy looked up and meowed at Blaine.

"Right, what do you care? You're a cat," Blaine set her food down on the floor, "I need a boyfriend."

The next day seemed to go a bit smoother with everything. Mostly everyone was at rehearsals and his Grinch was slowly getting off book, slowly was the opportune word. That night when he was packing up his things an idea came to him. He went home and started to search through all of his old videos he kept from when he was a kid of his productions.

For dinner, Blaine decided to head down to a local restaurant that was a block away. He shut his door behind him and as he was wrapping his scarf around his neck Kurt came walking up the stairs, "Hi Kurt," Blaine smiled at him, "You know I told you I was right, I found the perfect thing to get my students excited about their show!"

Kurt looked at Blaine for a moment and then at his door, "I was drunk."

"What?" Blaine asked confused.

"Yesterday, the conversation," Kurt said to him trying to avoid his eye, "I was drunk."

"Wait, are you saying the only reason you would ever have a conversation with me is if you are drunk?" Blaine asked confused.

"Yes," Kurt nodded, "Now goodbye." He walked into his apartment and shut the door behind him.

Blaine glared at the door, "Asshole." He walked down the stairs, okay so his neighbor truly was a Grinch. That doesn't mean Blaine's spirit would be down. He was going to get his students excited for this production if it's the last thing he does.

The next day at rehearsal, Blaine waited for everyone to get quiet, "All right I know most of you are having a hard time with this. And trust me, I get it. I even brought you something to show you how much I get it." Most of the students looked at him with questioning faces as he walked over to the computer and pressed play.

On the screen was a younger Blaine stage singing and dancing. It just so happened he sang and danced his way off the stage into the first two rows of the audience. But he kept going. And then another student in the video fell off the stage and another.

"This was the first production I was in," Blaine announced after the laughter calmed down, "It went awful. I thought I had enough space, but I didn't. That is why now we count our steps in case we go off book."

Most of the students gave a small laugh because it was something Mr. Anderson would often stress about.

"I know all of you are amazing performers and if you just let go of everything in your mind holding you back anything is possible," Blaine said to them, "Please don't think because you are just high school or middle school kids that you aren't capable, because you are. I am quite proud of all of you, so tomorrow when we have our long day of rehearsals I want you to show me. Prove to me that you are worth it all, because then we'll both know how amazing you are."

The students all clapped for Mr. Anderson's speech. Blaine just hoped that they would remember it tomorrow four hours into rehearsing and half of them weren't hitting their cues right. "Let's practice a few of the dance numbers today, shall we!"

Every Friday night a group of teachers always heads to one of the local bars. While Blaine doesn't go often, he knew for the day he had tomorrow he would want a pick me up. He spotted Tina and Sam right away. Walking over, he pulled his coat off and sat down, "Did I miss much?"

"Not really, just Mr. Nelson singing his rendition of Killing Me Softly again," Tina said taking a drink from her cup, "Remind me again why we come here?"

"It has the best beer selection in town," Sam said, "And you know you love karaoke."

"I tolerate it," Tina stuck her tongue out at him, "So you were later than normal, those kids of yours kicking your butt?"

"I think we finally found a good material to make our Grinch costume out of," Blaine said with a sigh, "And I tried to get the kids hyped up, but they still seem down in the dumps."

Tina patted his arm, "Don't worry, I am sure the night of the show will get wonderful."

Sam clapped his hands together, "Alright enough school talk. We need to get down to business. Shall we play Have You Met Blaine?"

"No," Blaine yelled out. Sam thought was funny copying the game from the television trying to get guys to hook up with him. Blaine didn't want a hook up though, he wanted someone to talk too, someone to hold hands with, someone he could see himself growing old with. It wasn't too much to ask.

"Come on man," Sam hit his arm, "I know there is quite the selection of young gay men here tonight and I have seen them ogling you."

"First of all, no," Blaine shook his head, "I told you I want to meet a guy a normal way."

"What is normal anyways?" Tina asked him, "Because I imagine stalking your freaky neighbor is exactly normal."

"Tina, I do not stalk him," Blaine said to her.

"Please you must, I mean the way you talk about him," Tina waved her hand over at the bartender to give him her order, "I mean you found out his name in the creepiest of ways, and you two barely have a conversation."

"I will have you know, we had a pleasant conversation the other night," Blaine said.

Sam patted him on the back, "Way to go man."

"While he may have been intoxicated and basically told me the next day he wouldn't ever have a conversation with me unless he was drunk, I think its progress," Blaine smiled.

Tina looked over at Sam and then back at her friend, "It's weird and pathetic. You need to find someone who isn't a hermit."

"Kurt isn't a hermit," Blaine defended, "He just sort of acts like one sometimes."

"I thought we agreed no Kurt talk," Sam warned.

Tina gave him a look, "You just congratulated him for talking to him."

"Well that was before I knew what happened after," Sam said, "I mean come on, I don't own a Delorean that time travels when it hits eighty eight miles per hour, but if I did trust me that is not what I would do with it."

Blaine covered his ears, "Stop it right now. I do not want to hear the next thing that comes out."

"Look man, we just want you happy," Sam said as he patted Blaine on the shoulder, "And I suppose if stalking this guy makes you happy then so be it."

"I am not stalking him," Blaine said with a groan.

When Blaine was heading home that night, he slides his key into the lock, but then he heard a slamming noise on the other side of his neighbor's door. He looked at his lonely apartment with his cat waiting inside for her dinner and back at Kurt's door.

Blaine turned his key and walked into his apartment. He probably should have gone to Kurt's apartment, but it seemed Kurt really didn't want to even talk to him. So when he opened the door sure enough Sassy was waiting for him, "Hey girl, I suppose I'll always have you."

Walking into the kitchen, Blaine leaned on the counter and looked over at the cat that was sitting on the counter waiting impatiently for her dinner. He heard a sudden knock on the door and stood up straight, "Who could that be Sassy?"

Blaine walked over to the door and opened it. He was surprised to see his neighbor standing in the doorway. "Oh um hello."

"I'm sorry for the other morning," Kurt said, "I was having a bad time with my own life and I took it out on you."

Blaine looked at him shocked, "Oh um, sure."

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest, "You really like Christmas." He looked over Blaine's shoulder and saw the small Winter Wonderland in Blaine's apartment.

"It sort of goes back to my childhood," Blaine said with a shrug.

Kurt gave a nod and looked down at the cat, "Who is this?"

"This is my cat Sassy," Blaine said, "I picked her up at the shelter and she already had that name." He looked behind him and then back at Kurt, "Would you like to come in?"

"I probably shouldn't, I have a lot to write," Kurt said, "My manuscript isn't going to get done by itself."

"You're a writer?" Blaine tilted his head to the side.

Kurt looked at him, "What did you think I do?"

Blaine thought for a moment, "I honestly didn't know. Are you sure you don't want to come in?"

"I really have to go," Kurt started to back away from the door, "Maybe some other time. Goodbye."

"Bye," Blaine waved as he watched Kurt walk away and shut the door quietly. He looked down at Sassy and smiled wide, "Kurt came over to talk to me!" He punched his fist in the air.

The following day was the big rehearsal day and Blaine was happy that Kurt was treating him like a person. He knew today was going to be a good day. He walked into the building and couldn't believe the sight he saw, the sets on the stage were half painted and it was a mess. "What is going on here?" He realized no one was around, so he sat down on the stage feeling defeated.

And that is when the single worst thing to have happened to Blaine did. "My binder!" he shouted.

The students started to arrive and Blaine had already been in his car three times and looked around everywhere for it. He looked in the dressing rooms and couldn't remember what he did with it last night. "What am I going to do?"

Sam walked over to Blaine, "Dude, don't you think it's time to get started?"

"I can't," Blaine said finally having a breakdown, "My binder is gone and it has everything in it. My entire life was in that thing. I can't even breathe without that thing."

"Snap out of it," Sam said to him, "You don't need some notes to tell you what to do."

"I can't just snap out of it," Blaine said to his friend, "Everything was in that binder. The budget, my song and dance notes, and the new lines I haven't typed out yet. And oh god, the entire show is going to go under and it's my entire fault. Look at this show, I mean the sets are half done, the actors can't go off book yet, we aren't ready. This is going nowhere and I don't what is going to happen with-"

Smack!

Blaine looked over at Tina who had smacked him on the face, "I should say thank you, but that really hurt." He rubbed his cheek.

"This Blaine Anderson is not the same man who planned an entire musical with three different schools, over one hundred students, and with the help of no one. The Blaine Anderson I know would think of a plan two and think of it fast. I don't know...who that is?"

"Huh?" Blaine turned around and followed Tina's eyesight. Walking into the large room was Kurt. His eyes widened at the sight because in Kurt's hand was Blaine's binder. He ran over to Kurt who must have been asking a student where to find Blaine. "Kurt!"

"There you are," Kurt said and he looked at Blaine, "I found this on the floor in front of your apartment. I know how important it is, so I thought you would need it."

"You have no idea how...thank you," Blaine took the binder from Kurt and smiled at him.

A group of girls giggled as they watched Kurt and Blaine interact. "Is that your boyfriend Mr. Anderson?" one of the girls asked.

Blaine looked over at them, "Girls can you please start cleaning up the stage while I escort Mr. Hummel back to his car."

"Sure Mr. Anderson," they all said in unison as they walked off.

"I'm sorry about them," Blaine said to Kurt. "But thank you for this, you have no idea. I suppose more surprises are bound to come my way."

Kurt gave a nod, "Sure, um, is that your set?"

Blaine turned around and sighed at the sight, "Yes, I know it's not done yet, but it will be trust me. And I know it will be wonderful."

"This must be the guy we have been hearing all about," Sam walked up behind Blaine, "Hi, I'm Sam Evans I teach fifth grade and Blaine won't shut up about you."

With his entire face turning pink, Blaine shook his head, "Sam no."

Tina walked up behind him, "What is this about Blaine talking about Kurt constantly?" she smiled at him.

Kurt looked at Blaine's two friends, "I need to go. I will...bye Blaine."

"No don't...crap," Blaine let his head fall as Kurt walked out of the building. "Don't do that," he said to his friends.

"What I thought it was funny," Sam said with a laugh.

"It was not funny," Blaine said and he looked over watching as Tina was trying to hold in her laughs. "I am going to work on my musical now."

For the first hour as they waited for everyone to arrive, they worked on painting the sets. It was supposed to be Who-tacular and right now it was Who-thatic. Slowly the sets began to come together and Blaine had to admit they were starting to look like what he imagined.

They practiced the group numbers and ran through most of the lines before the younger students came in the afternoon. It had plenty of bumps in the road, but Blaine was sure they could somehow manage to pull it all off. It wasn't unheard of to accomplish what he was willing to help with. He was excited when the little ones came in amazed by the work they had done on the sets.

Once everyone was on stage, and the parents were waiting anxiously in the audience to see their children perform on the stage. Blaine held his arms out and tried to get everyone's attention, but he ended up blowing his whistle.

"Sorry about that everyone," Blaine said. He clapped his hands together, "Now can everyone hear me, if can hear me put a hand on your head."

Most of the students in front of him put a hand on their head, but some didn't. The high school choir teacher ran over and handed Blaine a microphone to wear around his neck.

"That better?" Blaine asked.

"Yes Mr. Anderson!" the students responded.

Blaine smiled brightly at all of them. "Wonderful. We are going to sing through our big intro number of Who Likes Christmas?." He organized the notes on his podium and smiled up at everyone. "For right now I think we should just sing through once and we will continue on with the dancing next."

They didn't have the band to accompany them today, so they were going to use the CD for now. It was going to be different, but Blaine knew the kids could swing it. He gave a nod to their Older Max actor who was wearing dog ears and they began singing.

As Blaine waved his hands about directing them, he was quite proud of how they sounded. The high schoolers and middle schoolers were doing a wonderful job and the elementary schoolers were being themselves.

_Something's coming_

_Here it humming_

_There's a magical sound on its way_

_Raise the song now_

_Won't be long now_

_We're awaiting the sound of a sleigh_

_Fah who for-aze_

_Dah who dor-aze_

_Welcome Christmas, come this way!_

_Fah who for-aze_

_Dah who dor-aze_

_Welcome Christmas, Christmas day!_

_Who liked Christmas?_

_Whos like Christmas!_

_Christmas present and Christmas to be!_

_Whos like Christmas!_

_Here's the reason,_

_'Tis the season_

_To be freezin'!_

_Who likes mistletoe?_

_And the falling snow,_

_Spirit showing,_

_Kindness flowing,_

_Candles glowing_

_When we light the tree?_

_Who?_

_ME!_

Blaine excitedly started clapping at the end of the song. "That was wonderful everyone! I would love if we can get mics for our leads though. I need to hear more from the altos on the chorus and second sopranos I didn't even hear you. Let's take it from the top and add in some moves!"

Through the afternoon Blaine was glowing from the high the students seemed to be on. He would direct the students as he should and they all seemed to enjoy what they were doing. He wanted to run through the musical all the way through but it was getting late. He gave as many instructions as he could. He started pairing younger students to older ones to help guide them in the right directions.

"I know we haven't practiced it a lot, but I would love to go through You're A Mean One Mr. Grinch to show the kids a preview of the show," Blaine said into his microphone.

The younger students and anyone not in the number sat down in the seats. The Grinch's outfit was slowly coming together, they found a better fabric for it and the costume creator was doing a pretty good job.

Blaine had the Grinch and Young Max get set up on the stage and they started their number. He could hear the kids laughing through the antics and was happy with how he must have picked the perfect Grinch. He excitedly clapped for them when they were done. "Just a few more and then we can dismiss the little ones," Blaine announced.

After the younger students were sent home, they went through a few more dance moves on the songs before he sent home everyone else. He ended up being the only one left after the other teacher volunteers left. He packed up his things and got an idea.

Blaine made it home quickly and he opened his cookie cookbook. He hoped he could finish these at a reasonable hour. He glanced at the clock and realized it was only nine o'clock. He got to work and started to make a batch of his favorite Christmas cookies, Chocolate Crinkles, chocolate cookies rolled in powered sugar.

Sassy came over while Blaine was making the cookies, "Not for you Sassy, these are for Kurt." Blaine smiled happily as he added more ingredients into his bowl.

Making a small plate, Blaine left his apartment and knocked on Kurt's door. He waited patiently and then Kurt opened his door, "Hi, I wanted to thank you for helping me out today."

"It was nothing," Kurt said to him.

"I know you think that, but it was everything," Blaine said, "And one of the ways I usually thank people is by baking them cookies. So I made you my famous Christmas Crinkles." He held out the plate to Kurt.

Looking at the plate, Kurt thought for a moment before take a cookie off the plate and taking a bite. "Okay, I'll take the cookies," he said taking the plate.

Blaine smiled, "Told you. And I suppose inviting you over to my place tonight is another miss?"

"I'm writing tonight," Kurt said to him.

"You seem to write all of the time," Blaine said making a face, "What if you just take a half hour off. I have another batch of cookies cooling off."

Kurt looked at Blaine tempted to go, "I don't know if my Grinchy heart could handle it."

Blaine's eyes widened, "You heard that?"

"I did," Kurt nodded.

"I'm sorry about that, I think the whole musical is getting to me," Blaine laughed. "Are you sure you don't want to come over?"

"Twenty minutes," Kurt said to him.

Blaine took Kurt's hand, "Great, come on. I know Sassy will enjoy the company." He pulled him into his apartment and sat him down on the stool in his kitchen.

"I was going to grab some wine," Kurt said getting up, but Blaine shook his head.

"No, you can't drink wine with cookies," Blaine said and took out milk from the fridge, "Trust me, you need to be as sober as possible when enjoying these cookies." He placed a small Christmas napkin with two fresh cookies and a Christmas goblet of milk in front of Kurt.

"Thank you," Kurt said surprised by the generosity.

Blaine smiled, "You are very welcome." He started rolling out more cookies and rolling them through the powdered sugar. He placed them on the cookie sheet, he looked up at Kurt, "If you don't mind me asking, is there a reason you don't exactly like Christmas?"

Kurt gave him a smile, "It's not that I don't like Christmas, it is just not the greatest time of year for me."

"Can I ask why?" Blaine tilted his head to the side.

"It was my mom's favorite holiday and Finn's," Kurt shrugged, "I lost my mom when I was eight and then Finn, he was my step brother, when I was nineteen. I sort of lost the Christmas spirit a while ago though, my dad tries to get me to come home and celebrate, but I have the excuse of writing now."

"I see, I'm terribly sorry you lost such important people in your life," Blaine reached over and patted Kurt's hand, "I know the holidays are a tough time."

"You seem to enjoy it enough for the both of us," Kurt gestured towards Blaine's decorations.

Blaine laughed, "I know I'm sort of a dork about Christmas, but I always enjoyed the season because of what it stood for. My grandma and I would be in the kitchen for hours making cookies and I loved doing that. Then decorating the tree was always an adventure, adding a new ornament each year. And the music! My favorite song is probably Most Wonderful Time of Year or any song from The Muppet Christmas Carol. What is your favorite Christmas song?"

Kurt shook his head, "I don't have one."

"Everyone has a favorite Christmas song," Blaine said to him, "Come on, what is it?"

"I just don't really like the music," Kurt shrugged.

"Fine," Blaine waved a hand, "Oh and you know what else the dinner was so good too, with all the food!"

Kurt lifted an eyebrow, "Then how come you don't go home for Christmas? It's just I noticed last year you stayed home. You left that night, but were back by the evening."

"I haven't gone home for Christmas because of some of my family," Blaine said with a shrug of his shoulders, "They love me, but my life choices sometimes upset them. My parents get upset I won't come home, but my Grandma who loved me turned into someone I don't recognize anymore after I told her I was gay."

"That's difficult," Kurt said with a shrug, "I don't have that many extended family members. My mother was an only child and my dad has a sister, and she realized she was gay back when I was in high school. I don't have any grandparents left, they passed away awhile ago. It's just been my dad, Carole, and I for awhile now."

Blaine smiled as he watched Kurt talk about his family, "But you know I would prefer a small family who accept me, than a bigger one who tries to tell me I haven't found the right girl yet."

Kurt snorted a laugh and covered his hand over his mouth trying to hide his blush, "Sorry. I was just going to say that I hate that saying too."

"Don't apologize, it's cute," Blaine said to him.

Giving him a smile, Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes, "Oh um, you have powdered sugar on your cheek."

"I do?" Blaine said as he rubbed his face with his hand, "Either I got it or I totally made it bigger with my hand."

"Here," Kurt stood up and picked up a towel. He reached over and gently wiped at Blaine's cheek. He slowly lowered the towel and looked into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine couldn't believe he was standing this close to Kurt. Everything about him was intoxicating and if he just leaned forward a bit.

"I should go," Kurt said breaking the silence and taking a step back. "As I mentioned before, my manuscript isn't going to write itself."

"I guess yeah," Blaine said reaching to scratch the back of his neck. "Erm, thank you again for today."

"No problem," Kurt said as he started walking out the door, "And it's Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)."

Blaine tilted his head, "Huh?"

"My favorite Christmas song," Kurt told him, "It was also my mom's. I'll see you later Blaine." He left shutting the door behind him.

Blaine looked down at his cat and jumped up and down. "We almost kissed!" He danced around the kitchen and the timer chimed letting him know his cookies were done.

Since the following day was Sunday, Blaine used it as a catch up day. He tweaked his lesson plans and realized his show was opening in less than a week. He couldn't wait to see the kids on stage and having the time of their lives.

The next day at school, Blaine wore his first Christmas sweater for the week. Every year he wears a different one for the five days leading to Winter break. And with the sweater he has for Friday, he can't wait for it to be the end of the week.

"Good morning Mr. Evans," Blaine sang as he walked into the fifth grade classroom.

Sam looked at his friend, "Okay, what happened over the weekend that I missed?"

"It's just a good morning," Blaine said holding his arms out, "And I left cookies in the lounge for everyone. Just telling you now because I know how much you like those almond ones I make."

"Out of my way!" Sam said running out of his classroom.

Blaine laughed as he walked out of the room and waved to a few other teachers. He went into his own classroom and Tina stopped by, with Sam following holding four cookies in his hands.

"Sam told me you had the time of your life this weekend," Tina teased.

"You know the metaphor and similes you guys come up with aren't that great," Blaine said to him as he organized a box with props in it, "But nothing crazy. I made Kurt cookies to thank him for bringing my binder and he came over and we talked."

"That's it, you talked?" Tina asked him.

"We almost, you know, kissed," Blaine explained, "But I don't know, I think its progress."

Sam shook his head, "You two sound like high schoolers. I swear ask the kid out and tackle him onto your bed. It's not that hard of a concept."

Blaine gave his friend a look, "Can you not be so blunt about it. He told me about his family and we bonded over that. It just didn't seem as a type of conversation that led to that sort of activity."

"Let me guess his heart grew three sizes last night," Tina smiled.

"Sure, he is a Grinch, but he has his reasons," Blaine said and handed her the prop box, "Now if you will please set that with my other things in the left corner for Act II I will be a happy camper."

Blaine glanced at the clock, "Geez, I need to get ready for today."

Sam shoved a cookie into his mouth, "I need to go make more copies of my spelling test papers. You wouldn't imagine how many of those we go through in fifth grade."

"Are you sure it's because the students are using them?" Tina asked teasing, "But I have my own work to do. We will see you later Blaine and I expect a new update about what happens later tonight in your bedroom."

"Ew gross I don't want to hear about that," Sam said sticking out his tongue.

Blaine pushed them out of his classroom, "Okay goodbye. See you later friends."

"Mr. Anderson, I like your sweater," one of the third graders told him later that day when they walked in for their hour.

"Well thank you," Blaine smiled, "And I like your shirt." He turned to the rest of the students, "Are you ready for our big musical this week?"

"Yes!"

Tina laughed as she clapped her hands, "Alright little ones, I hope you behave for Mr. Anderson and I won't be a minute late."

"It's a date," the students said in unison. Tina waved and left the room.

Blaine smiled at the students sitting in their chairs, "Alright who wants to be our stand in for the Grinch today?" All of the hands went in the air and he smiled brightly at them.

After school, Blaine was getting ready to leave when the principal walked in his room, "Good afternoon Blaine."

Looking up as he was pulling his shoulder over his head, Blaine could already tell something was wrong, "Let me guess, we're over budget."

"No," Janet shook her head, "Actually it's a parent."

Blaine's shoulders sagged, "What is it?"

"Some of the parents feel that over the weekend at your rehearsal you were parading your partner around," Janet said trying to say the words in the nicest way possible.

"It bothered them I'm gay?" Blaine asked flatly.

Janet nodded, "And you know I don't mind and the rest of the staff doesn't either, but I want you to be conscience of others."

"I wasn't even parading anyone around," Blaine said, "Kurt is just a neighbor, he found my binder on the floor and returned it too me. I can't believe this."

"Please don't think too much of it," Janet said giving him a pat on the shoulder, "I know the kids love you and nothing will change that."

"Thanks Mrs. Wiseman," Blaine said, "I need to get going though, those students have a musical to get ready for."

"Of course, have a good evening Blaine," Janet said walking out of his room.

Blaine let out a sigh before he went to his car and drove to the performance center. He realized he was late and ran inside to find most of the students lounging around, "Hey why is everyone lying about. There is work to be done. There is no time to play. Let's get this thing started, we don't have all day!"

"How long did it take for you to come up with that one Mr. Anderson?" Carly asked.

"Just put your hair in pigtails," Blaine instructed, "Let's take it from the top!"

When rehearsal was over, Blaine walked to his car slowly and started to drive home. He was always ridiculed by his friends for owning a car in New York, but he liked having it. If he didn't own it then his first few years of teaching wouldn't have gone so well. He was stationed at two different buildings, one in the morning and another in the afternoon. It was busy, but he got his foot in the door. Now he was at one school and had a classroom to call his very own.

Blaine parked his car in the garage below his apartment and went to the elevator to go up the stairs. He landed on his floor and walked to his door. When he walked inside Sassy was at his feet meowing.

"I know, I know," Blaine said closing the door behind him, "You want food. I understand." He fed his cat and then decided to find something for himself. Rummaging through his fridge he found a microwave dinner in the back, "Looks good to me." He felt exhausted from the day.

What Janet had said to him at the end of the day, sort of through him for a loop. When Kurt delivered the binder they barely touched. Blaine may have put a hand on Kurt, but it was nothing more than a harmless tap. He hopes none of the parents try to go above his head about it, because once he had a parent go all the way to the school board discussing how her child couldn't be taught by a gay man, she had a bit more colorful vocabulary than that, but Blaine was happy the board was on his side.

While he thought to himself as he mixed the half frozen noodles, there was a knock on his door. Blaine put his fork down and answered it. Kurt was standing there holding a bag in his hands.

"I know this is sort of short notice, but I ordered dinner and when the delivery guy came he said they gave me some complimentary egg rolls," Kurt explained, "So I wondered if you would like some."

Blaine leaned on his door, "Is this the part where I'm supposed to say a dorky line about how I hope you come with those egg rolls?"

"Long day?" Kurt asked him.

"Come on in," Blaine waved his hand to motion Kurt inside, "But watch out because Sassy loves egg rolls."

"I will have to remember that," Kurt said walking into the apartment.

"Do you mind if we watch some television, I wanted to start catching up on my shows before they come back from winter break in January," Blaine said moving to sit on his couch.

"Not at all," Kurt said following Blaine and sat down beside him. He pulled out some of the cartons of food, "Were your kids off book today?"

"No," Blaine shook his head, "They argued with me and it took up rehearsal time, so I dropped it. There is always tomorrow though. Course tomorrow means there is only three days until we open. And heaven forbid we do anything I suggest because honestly what would I know about putting on a musical."

Kurt picked up a pair of chopsticks and snapped them in half. He then handed Blaine a pair. "Did something else happen today?"

"My principal came in and told me that some of the parents assumed we were together and I was flaunting my gayness around," Blaine said with sigh, "Did it look like that? Not that we were together, but the whole flaunting thing?"

Kurt stared at Blaine for a moment, "Let's assume your boyfriend or significant other does come give you something like I did." He was trying to stay away from him being the one in the position, "They realized you left your lunch at home, so they come and bring it to you. Do you see a problem with that?"

"Well no," Blaine said shaking his head, "Carla's husband did that for her last week."

"Exactly," Kurt said stabbing a chopstick into his noodles, "It's like there is an invisible line and if we cross it people throw a fit. I don't understand why some people are still so oblivious to people loving people."

Blaine lifted an eyebrow, "Do you write for a journal or something that deals with this stuff?"

"No," Kurt shook his head.

"Oh, well you should," Blaine said as he started looking through his DVR, "And all day what she said bothered me. But I guess there isn't anything I can do because it was anonymous." He found an episode of one of the food competition shows he watches, "You don't mind this do you?"

Kurt gave him a smile, "No, I have a habit of watching these at two in the morning when I have writers block." He watched as Sassy jumped on the chair next to the Blaine's Christmas tree. There was a Christmas throw on top of it and she seemed to enjoy it.

"Great," Blaine hit play and turned to Kurt, "What do you write?"

"Books," Kurt said with a shrug.

Blaine gave him a look, "No really, I mean do you use your real name or like one of those fake names?"

"I use my own name," Kurt said to him, "But with a twist."

"So a fake name?" Blaine said.

"I didn't make one up, it has a purpose," Kurt said, "And it's a pseudonym."

Blaine lifted an eyebrow, "A fake name."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Fine, but I am the one who writes and collects all of the money I make."

"Which makes me wonder what you write to live in your small apartment," Blaine said with a laugh.

"I love living here, well that was until a new neighbor moved in next door," Kurt teased.

Blaine looked over at him with a smile and then back at the television. Maybe they could almost kiss again later, but then actually kiss this time. Or his mind is playing tricks on him again, when Kurt isn't really interested at all and he is reading all the signs wrong. It wouldn't be the first time, which makes him more embarrassed than he already is.

After two episodes, Kurt starts to clear their garbage, "Well I assume you have a big day tomorrow."

"I do," Blaine nodded, "Here let me walk you out."

"I live next door, I think if anyone wants to jump me it would have already happened," Kurt gave Blaine a wink as he walked into the kitchen and threw away the trash.

Blaine sat for a moment wondering if Kurt had just flirted with him or not. He stood up and walked over to the door opening it, "Sir."

"Thank you for eating the food that probably would have spoiled," Kurt said to him.

"No problem, you saved me from freezer burnt macaroni and cheese," Blaine laughed.

Kurt touched Blaine's arm, "And I wanted to tell you that what your principal told you, it isn't wrong to show affection towards the ones you love. I've sort of dealt with that my whole life and being from one side to the other it's easier for me to say that you have a right to be who you want to be. Don't let others try to control how you should act or feel. It's none of their business."

"Thank you," Blaine said to him.

"I will see you later," Kurt waved.

Blaine watched as Kurt turned around, "Wait." Kurt turned around and Blaine stepped close to him. He leaned up on his toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I just...yeah, bye." He rushed back into his apartment and shut the door behind him.

The loud door slam made Sassy jump from her spot on the chair next to the Christmas tree, "Sorry," he giggled. "I am off to bed now," he told his cat, but she just curled up and went back to sleep.

The next morning, Blaine was running late. His alarm didn't go off and then apparently the hot water wasn't working in their apartment, so he had a cold shower. On top of that his car wouldn't start. His car always starts, but today it wouldn't. He took the bus to school and figured he would get Sam or Tina to drive him to the rehearsal after school.

All day his bad day seemed to get worse. He realized he forgot his lunch, which meant he had to buy one from the school, but he didn't have any cash on him. So he had a lunch of the graham crackers he had leftover from a project he did. When the final bell rang, he walked into Sam's room and fell into one of the desks, "Can I have a day off?"

"That bad?" Sam asked as he was organizing some papers on his desk, he had agreed to go with Blaine tonight to rehearsal.

"How can I have a bad day after having such a good night last night," Blaine muttered as he let his head fall down onto the desk.

Sam let out a laugh, "What happened last night? Unless it's not school appropriate."

"Kurt came over," Blaine sat up, "We watched some food shows, ate takeout, and then I kissed him."

"You kissed him?" Sam said in a girlish voice pretending to be a young girl.

Blaine gave him a look, "It wasn't a full on kiss, I was just thanking him for being a good friend."

"Right," Sam nodded his head, "By the way aren't we suppose to leave now?"

Looking at the clock, Blaine cursed under his breath, "Come on let's go."

That night the sets were finished and finally most of the actors were off book. Blaine was getting skeptical now, but he still felt these kids could do it. They were amazing and knew if they had the chance they could shine.

During rehearsals on Thursday evening, Blaine was trying to get everyone organized. He couldn't handle everything that was happening. The Grinch costume was coming apart at the seams, Cindy Lou Who didn't have quite the right fit in her wig, his Older and Younger Maxs are sick, and to top it all off his Grandpa Who was no where to be found.

"That's it!" Blaine shouted as he threw some papers in the air, "Everybody freeze!"

All of the students froze and looked at their teacher. They hadn't heard an outburst from him like that before.

"Sit down," Blaine said running a hand through his hair messing up the gelled mass. "Look we need to go over a few things because our show is tomorrow night."

The students sat down and looked at Blaine with surprised faces.

"Fine, now the Grinch costume, how bad is it?" Blaine asked his costume makers.

A small sophomore stood up, "We can fix it. I just need twenty more minutes."

"Done," Blaine said checking it off his list, "Go now. Let's see, Cindy Lou did you figure out your wig?"

"I found if I pull my pony tail down instead of up it fits," Lillian said to him.

"Good," Blaine let out a sigh, "As for the cookies for intermission, who volunteered for that?"

The students all looked at one another with questioning eyes. Carly lifted her hand up high and Blaine pointed to her, "Mr. Anderson we never had cookie sign ups."

Blaine froze and looked down at his binder, "Yes I did. I know did." He flipped through the papers, "I didn't. Oh my god. I can't believe I forgot."

"We can still make cookies," a freshman said optimistically.

Ripping a paper out of his binder, Blaine held it up, "We need over 500 cookies made before tomorrow. I will go home and make 200 tonight. That means we will still need 300." He looked at the students, "I don't care what kinds they are. I could care less if they have Valentine's Day sprinkles on them, we need cookies. I will call other staff tonight to see if they can help out. That means we'll need refreshments still too."

"Actually we already volunteered for refreshments," a student said.

Blaine let out a sigh, "Course you did. Okay then, tomorrow I expect cookies coming out of your ears. Make them, buy them, borrow them, but don't eat them! Now we have rehearsals all day tomorrow. The elementary students are coming over by bus so we can practice the entire play with their parts and maneuvering them around as well. Plus we have to make sure everything works. Are we ready?"

For some reason, Blaine's car just started working again that morning, so he was able to go to the store and buy as many ingredients as he could. He didn't want to have only premade cookies, and they were kind of expensive, so he bought a few packs and then enough ingredients to make a mountain of cookies. The groceries took two trips to get everything back to his apartment.

As Blaine was entering his apartment again, Kurt was leaving his apartment and watched as Blaine was carrying heavy bags. He ran to his door and opened it for him, "Baking?"

Blaine nodded as he dumped the things on his counter, "I am making about 200 hundred cookies."

Kurt's eyes went wide, "Why?"

"Because I apparently had students sign up for refreshments, but the cookies I completely forgot about," Blaine said waving his hands around. He walked to his stove and turned it to preheat the oven. He watched as Kurt was taking off his coat and pulled up his sleeves, which he found incredibly attractive, but it was confusing him too. "What are you doing?"

"Obviously you aren't going to make that many cookies on your own, it will work better with the two of us," Kurt said, "We can use my oven too. What do we do first?"

"I was going for basic chocolate chip," Blaine said as he pulled a recipe box down and took it out, "This is Grandma's recipe, it is the best one out there. No you can't argue, let's get going."

Kurt gave a nod and read over the recipe. He started taking things out of the groceries and organizing them.

Blaine figured with the large mixer his parents gave him for Christmas two years ago, he could triple the batch. After figuring out the math of converting, he was ready. "Okay we can do this," he said as he grabbed the flour. "How about while I make this batch, you start getting the pans ready."

"Sure," Kurt said as he looked around the kitchen, "Where are your pans?"

"In the drawer under the stove," Blaine said as he began measuring flour. He heard a meow at his feet, "Not now Sassy."

Kurt got two baking sheets from his own apartment and preheated his oven. He watched as Blaine carefully measured all the ingredients. The dough was practically coming out of the mixer, but Blaine seemed to be able to handle it.

"Let's get these in the oven," Blaine said as he started to spoon small balls onto the baking sheets.

After about an hour of working Kurt sat down on the stool, because the cookies were filled on the cool sheets and they had some in the ovens. He noticed an odd can sitting on the counter, "Um Blaine what is that?"

"What is what?" Blaine looked up from his musical binder.

Kurt picked up the mixer bowl and smelled it, "I think you accidently added your cat's food to this one."

Blaine dropped the binder, "What!?" He ran over and smelled it himself, "Oh god. What have I done! The cookies are ruined!"

"Not all of them, just these ones," Kurt said trying to cheer him up.

Walking over to the trash, Blaine dumped them into the bin, "I can't believe I did that. Just take them out of the oven now, I think Sassy would be the only one who would eat them."

Kurt took them out of the oven and tossed the gooey cookies. He started to clean out the mixing bowl and watched as Blaine fell into a chair. "It's an honest mistake."

"But it's a mistake I made," Blaine shook his head, "I've already screwed up so much with this musical. It's just destined to fail now."

"Now if we all had that attitude we wouldn't get anything done," Kurt said putting a hand on his hip, but Blaine couldn't see him because his face was buried in his hands.

"It's over," Blaine said with a sigh.

Kurt walked over to Blaine, "Really?"

Blaine looked up at him, "What? I can't make more cookies? I don't even know how many we made so far but it's not enough. All of the problems we had at rehearsal today just went above and beyond any other problems we originally had. I wanted to give these kids everything and I'm just a joke who can't even put on a school production of a musical."

"Wow," Kurt said as he set down the spatula. He clapped his hands together loudly, "I thought this was about the wonderful Christmas season? You know putting love into those who don't feel it around this time of year."

"I didn't say that," Blaine said to him.

"It's what you meant though," Kurt said, "That is why I threw that wreath in your face, I wasn't ready. Now I am, so either you get up and make these damn cookies or I will smack you with this spatula until you do."

Blaine looked up at him, "Really?"

"Really what?" Kurt asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"I helped you get into the Christmas spirit?" Blaine asked.

"I...sure," Kurt shrugged, "I even called my dad and said I would come for Christmas this year. I don't go home for Christmas, I just haven't it's been too hard. You are pushy and annoying and short, but you are also kind and patient and caring. You make me feel things I haven't in a long time."

Blaine stared at Kurt while he talked amazed by the words coming out of his mouth.

"And I know you wouldn't give up on your students, so let's get going because I don't want to make this anymore than what I already said," Kurt said as he moved to the kitchen to start a new batch of cookie dough.

Sitting in the chair for a moment, Blaine finally stood up and went into the kitchen. He wiped down the baking sheets and smiled over at Kurt, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, let's get these cookies done," Kurt said as started measuring the flour to pour it into the bowl.

After another two hours they had finally finished cooking all of the cookies and they were cooling on any surface Blaine and Kurt could find.

"What are you going to use to take them to the performance center?" Kurt asked him.

"I bought dollar pans from the store to carry them in," Blaine said lying down on the couch.

Kurt was sitting in the chair and Sassy was in his lap. Stroking him gently, Kurt was surprised the cat was so friendly towards him.

"Sassy is a weird cat," Blaine said, "She likes certain people. Drew she did not like."

"Was Drew your last boyfriend?" Kurt asked with a laugh.

"Yes and he was annoyed that she didn't like him," Blaine said laughing himself, "Gosh Sassy I should really trust you with your opinions in men."

Kurt smiled as he pet the cat again, "I suppose that would be an interesting way to find dates."

Blaine looked over at Kurt and laughed. He liked how Kurt looked when he smiled, course he liked how Kurt looked anyway he was. "I should clean up the kitchen and get to bed. I have a long day tomorrow."

"I would do the cleaning tomorrow," Kurt said to him.

"I can't leave the kitchen a mess," Blaine explained, "My grandma always said if you leave a kitchen dirty when you go to bed then the goblins will come out take what you cooked."

"Seriously?" Kurt asked snorting a laugh.

"Don't mock my strange superstitions," Blaine stood up, "You can leave if you like. It shouldn't take to long."

"No, I couldn't leave you like that," Kurt followed Blaine into the kitchen. "Tell me about the musical though, you know the parts that are going right and you are extremely proud of which is basically the whole thing, right?"

"Yes," Blaine laughed as he started filling the sink with hot water.

After they pair finished washing the dishes, the kitchen now held about ten tin pans carrying cookies to feed a small army of families. Blaine started walking Kurt to the door, "I honestly don't know how to thank you for all your help," he said.

"Don't worry about it, like I said you helped me with my Christmas spirit," Kurt said.

"I know," Blaine ran over to his binder and took two tickets out, "Here you can front row seats to the show tomorrow night. I don't really have anyone to give them too, so you can have them."

"VIP tickets just for me?" Kurt said and held them up the light, "I think I manage to find a date."

Blaine's face fell, "Right a date."

"My friend Rachel loves musicals," Kurt said with a smile.

"Rachel?" Blaine said and he perked up, "Oh, she likes musicals?"

"Loves them," Kurt nodded his head. "I suppose I will see you tomorrow at the show."

"Great," Blaine nodded, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Kurt waved the tickets.

Blaine shut the door behind Kurt and then cursed to himself. "I should have kissed him then," he put his back to the door and slid down to the floor. Sassy came over and meowed at him. "I can't run over to his apartment now and do it. It's too late the moment is gone."

Sassy meowed at him again.

"I am going to bed," Blaine said standing up and turning to his cat, "Are you joining me?"

Since Blaine didn't have a regular day at school, he went to the performance center and started to get everything ready for the day. The elementary students were coming at 10 am to do the play and then they were going to serve them lunch before heading back to school near the end of the day. It was going to be an interesting day.

As soon as the high schoolers started coming in, they were carrying trays and plates full of cookies. They started piling them on a table Blaine had put his on. It looked like they were going to have enough. He had parent volunteers to help set up the cookies and refreshments during the intermission.

The students began getting into their costumes while they waited for the elementary students. Blaine had them run through some of the songs that were solos or duets. Everything that seemed wrong yesterday was perfect today. The Grinch costume looked amazing, Cindy Lou's wig was a perfect fit, the Older and Younger Maxs just had a slight fever the other day and were in good health today, and they had piles of cookies. Plus everything else that seemed to go wrong was going right.

When the elementary students arrived, Blaine had them sit in the audience as he instructed them what they were going to do. He wanted the students on the stage at the beginning, but since they didn't need to be on all the time, the younger students would sit down in the designated area until they were needed again. It was sort of perfect in his head, but Blaine was sure something would go wrong.

They went through the first half of the musical with out too many hiccups. Most of the complications were blocking or costumes that needed to be adjusted. It all seemed to be okay though. The second half of the musical was a bit more stressful, but Blaine knew they had done it.

Grabbing a box, Blaine stood up tall, "Alright everyone," he said happily, "Today went better than I think anyone was hoping. All of you have done an amazing job and I can't wait for you to show your family and friends what an amazing job you have done. So first of all, give yourself a pat on the back." He did this and most of the elementary students did as well. "Second of all, please remember to be here at your designated time. Some of you aren't going home which means I love you and others please be here at 6 PM. I can't wait for the curtain to go up! Rest up and be ready!"

Once the elementary students were shuffled out and back on the buses to go back to school, Blaine was going to give the older students a bit of a break. He mostly had them work on solos or duets again. They had the time, so he was going to utilize it.

The school day ended and Blaine was at the performance center with some of the students who had bigger roles or others who just wanted to stay. He was sitting down in one of the seats when a student looked up, "Food!"

"Huh?" Blaine looked up and saw a delivery man holding boxes with the name of the local restaurant on it. He walked over to him, "Um, I didn't order this."

"Are you Blaine Anderson and students?" the man asked.

Blaine gave a nod, "Well I suppose yes, that's who we are."

"Great," the man shoved the food at him and turned around, "Bring it in!"

Watching as men brought in food containers and leaving them on one of the tables, Blaine was confused. "I didn't order all of this though."

"Don't question it Mr. Anderson," Ryan said with his face still painted green, "I see macaroni and cheese and it's mine!"

"Can I know who ordered it?" Blaine asked the man.

The delivery man looked through his papers, "It was paid off from a credit with the name Kurt Hummel on it. Enjoy." He walked out of the building.

Blaine turned towards the students, "Alright, dinner is served!"

The students happily ate their dinner and Blaine savored the food as well. It wasn't the same fast food he had eaten lately, so he was grateful for it. He wanted to thank Kurt, but he didn't know how especially since he didn't have Kurt's phone number.

The group ate their dinner and then it was time to get ready for their show. Blaine rushed around giving orders and telling people where to go. It seemed to be going well. The band was in the orchestra pit and most of the elementary students were there. He did expect not all of them to show, but he was happy to see about three fourths of them.

Blaine was looking to his binder for most of his questions and realized so far it was going well. The students had requested a show circle before they started, and Blaine said to them of course they could. He was sidetracked as soon as they started and heard a squeal from one of the girls. "What is it?" he asked worriedly.

"Rachel Berry is in the audience," the girl said excitedly.

"What?" Blaine asked confused. He looked out in the audience and sitting next to Kurt was Rachel Berry. He had no idea Kurt knew her. She was big on broadway ever since her come back from her first failed flop. It was sort of great feeling knowing she was in the audience.

"Okay, we are going to go on like everything is completely normal," Blaine instructed her, "Go!"

"You got it Mr. Anderson," the girl gave him a salute and walked off.

Blaine smiled as she walked away and started to get everything ready for the curtain going up. As he did his final walk through he gave all the characters thumbs ups and made sure all of the younger students were okay. "Curtains go up in five minutes!" he shouted.

Running to the lighting section, Blaine quickly checked on them and realized it was starting. He sat down beside Todd, who was in charge of lights, and watched as the curtain finally rose showing the Seussical world he had invested his heart and soul into.

When the curtain went down, Blaine couldn't believe it. The students had done it. They did an amazing job and he couldn't believe it was over already. He was backstage as the students were taking their final bows.

A student ran off the stage and towards Blaine, "Come on Mr. Anderson."

"Oh no, this is all you guys," Blaine said holding his hands up.

Two other students came over to pull Blaine onto the stage.

"As you can see this man right here is modest and we couldn't have accomplished this musical without him," Ryan said with a laugh.

Blaine blushed as he waved into the audience.

"Mr. Anderson has been through some rough times with this musical, but he made it into something we can all be extremely proud of. I know when people ask me what I played in high school. I won't be mumbling about a big tall green guy, don't worry about it."

Blaine shook his head, "You played the Grinch well."

"See," Ryan said and he gave another student a nod, "As a thank you to Mr. Anderson we are presenting him a basket only a musical could be proud of."

Taking the basket Blaine had to laugh at what was inside. He saw pain killers, sheet music, and a few other things. He took the flowers as well and smelled them, "Thank you, but I don't think the musical couldn't have been possible without these wonderful kids behind me. They are the stars and will always be." He gave a small wave as he walked off the stage.

About an hour after the show had finished, they were busy cleaning up still. The students were having a party at someone's house, but Blaine opted to not go. He figured have a teacher there would make the party less fun, so he was staying and helping with the clean up. It was over eleven when he finally found himself going home.

Walking out of the elevator, Blaine ran into Kurt and Rachel as they were walking out of Kurt's apartment. "Hey," he said giving them a tired smile.

"You are the wonderful director," Rachel said to him, "Hello, I'm Rachel Berry, and I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting yet." She turned to Kurt and gave him a look.

"It's nice to meet you as well," Blaine said to her, "I should set these things down."

"I have an idea," Rachel said, "How about you go over to Kurt's to celebrate! And with that I am going to go. I will see you later Kurt and Blaine make sure you go over to Kurt's. Bye!" She waved as the elevator closed on her.

Kurt turned to Blaine, "Would you like to come over?"

"I would love too," Blaine said in a soft voice. He dropped his things off at his own apartment, fed Sassy, and then changed out of his sweater. He pulled on a simple cardigan before walking to Kurt's. He couldn't believe the sight he saw when he walked in.

The set up of Kurt's apartment was identical to his own, but Kurt's furnishing sense was way better than his own. He had a simple Christmas tree in the corner. It looked very Kurt. It was currently the only source of light in the small apartment. His furniture was dark and leather, it fit with the rest of decor. He turned to Kurt, "You have a nice place."

"Thank you," Kurt said, "I spend most of my time here, so I sort of wanted it livable to me." He handed Blaine a wine glass, "I know the students didn't give you any, but I imagine you could use some."

Blaine smiled and nodded his head, "Thank you."

"Here," Kurt picked up a remote and turned on the electronic fireplace he had. He had a blanket on the floor and they sat down beside one another. "Your students are quite amazing and they impressed Rachel."

"They are the best," Blaine took a sip of wine. "I can't believe it's all over though. I mean we worked for over three months on that thing and now it's over."

Kurt let out a laugh, "I know the feeling. When I write a book it sometimes takes awhile, and then when it's done there isn't much afterwards either."

"Yeah," Blaine nodded his head.

Kurt watched Blaine and saw how beautiful his features were in the soft glow of the Christmas lights. "I write using a pseudonym because I was told it would be easier because I had a boring name," Kurt said with a laugh and took a drink of his wine, "I realized how dumb it was about two books in, but now I can't really change it." He picked up a book from a pile on the floor and handed it to Blaine.

"No freaking way, you are K. Elizabeth?" Blaine asked him.

"I am, Elizabeth was my mother's name," Kurt explained, "I thought after a while it didn't really matter what name I wrote under because she knows it's mine."

"I love your books," Blaine said with a smile, "I've probably read No Woman No Cry way to many times to count. You literally paved the way for writers in the gay/lesbian genre."

"I didn't pave the way," Kurt took the book from Blaine, "But I will admit I did help it."

Blaine laughed and set his wine glass down, "I feel like I tell you a lot, but then again I'm not sure how else to tell you, so thank you. Thank you for feeding all those kids today and me I suppose, thank you for last night, thank you for tonight, I just don't-"

Kurt leaned forward and brought their lips together in a kiss. He pulled away slightly, "I can think of a few ways."

"You know, I think your heart grew three sizes over the past couple of weeks," Blaine teased.

"Are you sure you still want to be with this Grinch?" Kurt asked him a smirk on his face.

Blaine smiled and grabbed Kurt's shirt, "I think I can help with that." He pulled Kurt close to him and kissed him holding him tight.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you all enjoyed that one. It was fun to write. I am quite tired now because it's getting kinda late and I should be in bed but I wanted this posted on Christmas Eve! So yeah! Have a good holiday no matter what you are doing, spending time with loved ones, giving people presents, or just sitting on your computer writing fanfic! Have a good one!<em>

_~ JonasGeek_

_P.S. I don't know if anyone noticed, but my old Tumblr account was deleted. I had no say in this and I've contacted support well over three weeks ago and nothing has been sent back to me. I created a new one and while I am very upset they got rid of my last account, I knew I had to hang out on there a bit longer._

_My new url is toloveandtomadness_

_It is a lyric from a song by The Summer Set and it's one my favorites. Anywhos, follow me on there if you want or if you never noticed I left that's fine too. I just wanted to let you all know I didn't completely disappear if you were following me! So yep, bye!_


End file.
